World at Peace
by suzuransenpai
Summary: Kagami in his 3rd year of highschool.


Spring, 2015. A red haired man walks down the street. The cherry blossoms are already in full blast and coming down like a hail storm. His tiger-like glare narrows as he hears the laughs of first years, the babies of highschool and the second years who are getting into the swing of things. Yet, he can't help but remember when he was a first year. Having the dream to defeat the generation of miracles, to become the greatest player in Japan. He smiles when he remembers his old teammates who are already in college. Izuki, who could always lighten the mood with his punny jokes. Hyuuga, who could always get his teammates fired up. Kiyoshi, who never stood down from a challenge. Hell, he even misses Riko. When he thinks of his old teammates, he remembers how much they pushed him to do his best and he begins to prepare himself for becoming a leader for the new regulars on Seirin. However, he puts all those thoughts to the back of his mind and sits on a bench by the entrance of Seirin. Out of the corner of his eye, he hears a group of boys speaking to one another. They remind him of himself, back in the day, loud and feeling like they could conquer the world. Although, only one of the guys piques his interest. The red haired man has been at the top, once upon a time, so when he feels something interesting radiating from that particular kid, the kid is definitely different from the rest. His dirty blonde hair shines in the sunlight and his blue eyes are brimming with confidence. The older man thinks that this kid may be like Kise, there hair color is certainly similar, but there's someone else who he reminds him of.  
One of the boys speaks up, "Ne, ne, Kyousuke. Have you ever heard of the team that was called the defeater of generations?"  
The boy named Kyousuke shakes his head, bewildered by the name but listens anyways.  
The boys begins to speak again. "Well, they were the team that defeated the generation of miracles"  
"They must be pretty strong, then" Kyousuke says calmly, though his eyes say other wise.  
"Yeah, and you know, the ace was only in his first year"  
Kyousuke nods.  
"And they say he was as fierce as a tiger and could jump really far"  
"Calm down, Yataro" Kyousuke adds with a tint of anger in his eyes.  
"Ah, Sorry Kyou-kun" the boy named Yataro says in a teasy-sing-son voice.  
Yataro and his friend wave good bye to Kyousuke and he begins his walk to a private school a little ways from Seirin. When his friends are almost out of sight, Kyousuke makes his way through the crowd of people who pester the first-years to join clubs. He finally sees the basketball club booth.  
The red-haired guy notices the boy approach the stand, so he gets up off of his seat near the entrance and makes his way towards the stand as well. Once Kyousuke is at the stand, the red-haired man is also.  
"Welcome, to the Seirin Basketball Club" The red haired individual says, pouring Kyousuke a cup of ice tea before handing him the form. Kyousuke takes a seat and after a minute or so, hands the red haired guy back his form.  
"Takashi Kyousuke..." He pauses and studies the 'reason for joining' before reading it. "Reason for joining, 'basketball is fun and I think I might want to be the best player in Japan'. The red haired man looks at the boy for a but longer and holds out his hand. Kyousuke shakes it.  
"The name's Kagami Taiga and even though you might not be a regular, welcome to the team" Kyousuke nods and Kagami gives him a hearty slap on the back. Kyousuke leaves the stand and walks into the highschool building.  
Kagami stares in his general direction until a certain person voices their opinion.  
"Doesn't he remind you of someone?" the blue haired boy asks. Even though they've been friends for three years, Kagami still can't get used to his presence.  
"Don't scare me like that. Just appearing out of nowhere" Kagami says, almost growling.  
"Sorry, Kagami-kun" the blue haired boys answers back with a small smile plastered across his face.  
"Yeah, I think he might act a bit like me" Kagami says. The blue haired boy smiles and Kagami can assume what his partner is thinking right about now.  
"This year's going to be fun"


End file.
